Amigos to the End
by Ouren
Summary: Blue Beetle and his scarab face their last stand together.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Blue Beetle stood over the lifeless bodies of his teammates as he faced the endless sea of drones. The drones were humanoid in structure, tall in stature, and ferociously dangerous.

 _I'm the only one left,_ Blue Beetle thought. _Doomed to die alone._

 _No. Not alone,_ said a voice inside his head.

Jaime grinned despite the hopeless situation. "Together," he said out loud to his scarab.

 _Together,_ it agreed.

Blue Beetle leapt over the endless expanse of the killer robots. With one arm equipped in a sonic cannon and the other equipped in a plasma gun, he soared over the hordes of drones, blasting, vaporizing, destroying. He flew through the return fire, weaving and ducking, dodging and evading.

 _Incoming hostiles,_ the scarab warned. Suddenly, Jaime lurched as a drone leapt impossibly high and landed on his back, holding onto his wings. He struggled under the extra weight as the drone and attempted to drag him down. Another drone leapt onto Blue Beetle, this time landing in front. The second drone sent a blast into Blue Beetles gut, drawing a cry of pain from the hero. Tendrils grew out of the scarab shell on Blue Beetle's back and pounded the drone on the suit's wings. The drone lurched back and forth until the wings were torn off. Jaime, now unable to fly, plummeted to towards the swarms of robots.

"Generate another pair of wings," he gasped, still suffering from the drone's blast.

 _I am unable to fulfill your request. I have taken too much damage,_ the scarab replied.

Jaime landed painfully on his back. The robots swarmed him, burying and suffocating him with their metal bodies. His arms were pinned down under their immense weight as he lay there, struggling uselessly. Suddenly, the robots were sent flying in all directions as a pillar of light erupted from the bottom of the pile. Jaime painfully struggled to his feet, his armored chest revealing a glowing cannon that was still smoking from the blast. Drawing his scythe blades, he charged at the hordes of drones, a wordless battle cry emitting from his lips.

Drones were hacked down left and right as they faced his onslaught. His blades were spinning circles of blue and silver as he stabbed and slashed. A circular shield formed on each arm, spiraling out from the surface of the armor. Jaime expertly deflected against any form of retaliation.

 _A hostile is approaching behind you_ , warned the scarab.

Jaime spun around to face a lunging robot. Its fists were raised over its head in an attempt to squash the blue warrior. Jaime's left arm morphed into a plasma cannon and sent a stream of plasma into the robot's lower torso at point-blank range. Then in the same motion, with the cannon still beaming, he raised his aim so that the stream of plasma traveled up the drone's body to the drone's head. The robot fell to its knees in front of Jaime. Its body, from its head to its waist, was cleaved into two smoldering halves.

The other drones had backed up a safe distance and formed into a ring that surrounded the wounded and exhausted warrior. Blue Beetle dodged the first blast as the drones opened fire. He blocked the second blast with his shields. However, the blows were inevitable as they hailed from every direction. Jaime took the first hit on his back, forcing him onto his knees. The second shot caught him square in the chest. He lay there, trying to force out the pain. He could feel blood pooling in the interior of his armor.

"Take control," he commanded to his scarab as he fought to stay conscious.

 _I will only be able to function for a short period. Your body will soon lack the ability for me to use to fight,_ the scarab stated.

"Do it."

Jaime hazily watched as his body once again plunged into the battle. Waves of pain wracked his body as he took more and more damage. The blows started to blur together. Soon all Jaime felt was an all-consuming numbness.

"Scarab..." he mumbled. Black dots danced in his vision.

 _Your body has nearly reached its limits,_ the scarab cautioned.

"Mi amigo…I just wanted you to know that…it has been an honor…fighting with you..."

The scarab was silent for a short while. Jaime dimly watched as his arm-turned-sonic cannon blew the head off of a drone. _I am incapable of feeling emotions,_ the scarab finally replied. _However, mi amigo, you should know that this has been an experience…most unforgettable._

"To the end," Jaime whispered.

 _To the end,_ the scarab repeated.


End file.
